<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart of Stone by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818965">Heart of Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, For a school project, My First Fanfic, Oneshot, pls dont judge me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a writing prompt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart of Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work please be nice if you want to leave criticism</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a  beautiful statue of a woman with long flowing hair and an outstretched hand in the city square, and there is a rumor that if the statue was to touch hands with her soulmate she will turn human. Naturally this rumor made the statue the perfect photo opportunity to pose with it, tourists were often taking selfies holding hands with it or just poking it.</p><p>I had never really cared for the rumor, i walked past it every day on the way to school so i never really bothered to take any selfies. Why would i if i already memorised it from the 1st grade? I had been walking with my friend to my house, i never really invite anyone over so i was pretty excited. My friend Hanna met up with me after school and we made our way down the eerily empty road when she pulled me over to the statue.</p><p> “Dude you live next to the biggest tourist attraction in the city?!.” I flinched at the volume but nodded nontheless. She noticed my discomfort and lowered her volume. She was smart like that.</p><p>“Can we take a selfie? Please just one?” I groaned but accepted and we walked over to the statue.</p><p> I had never really bothered with it as i said before but now that i had walked up close i realised that it was a lot more realistic than i had thought. Her hair fell into her face in individual strands and her dress was silky and smooth. From a distance i had thought it was quite average but now that i really looked i felt an appreciation for the craftmanship that was put into this. Almost like a real person.</p><p>Or maybe i just need glasses.</p><p>Hanna climbed up the side of the pedestal and tossed me her phone. Nearly dropping it i fumbled with it until i eventually got the pattern correctly. (i mean really who makes their pattern into a star instead of something convenient?) I took a couple of photos in a couple different poses because i know Hanna well enough to know that she’d make me take more if i didnt.</p><p>She got down and looked through the photos nodding in contentment. “Your turn!” she chimed as she shoved me towards the statue.</p><p>“Is this really necessary?” I asked</p><p>“Of course it is! You may not have any use for it but i want a picture of my best friend, so get up there” she replied, unlocking her phone without looking. (seriously how does she do that?)</p><p>I sighed and she gave me a look.</p><p>“What?” I felt a surge of embarrassment at the look on her face.</p><p>“We’re at the number one tourist spot with no tourists here and you’re not gonna take advantage and take a picture with no people in the background?” She looked smug at her logic.</p><p>“Fine” I climbed up the pedestal and stood next to the statue.</p><p>After the first few photos Hanna started signalling me to do different poses. I did but she didnt seem to like them.</p><p>“Try holding her hand! It’d be cute!” She called and i rolled my eyes because that was the unoriginal pose you could do but i obliged. I stood back a bit on the pedestal to make sure i wouldn’t fall and took her hand into mine. </p><p>Instantly i felt a weight as the statue fell and i was just barely able to catch it.</p><p>But it wasn’t a statue. </p><p>It was a woman.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>